


Make Me Stay

by ImmortalWolf07



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Asami is very lusty, Equalist Asami Sato, F/F, Korra has a penis, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalWolf07/pseuds/ImmortalWolf07
Summary: Korra is a young Alpha who bears the weight of being the Avatar and the familial burdens of finding a mate to continue her bloodline. Asami is a driven Omega engineer who wants nothing more than to continue her father's work and keep her company stable. When the equalists rise up and successfully overthrow President Raiko, the people turn to the Avatar who is meant to restore balance to the whole world.  Future Industries fully backs the equalist movement wish Hiroshi being the main financial contributor. Asami hates benders for tearing apart her family, or does she?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Non-Consensual Pairings
Comments: 24
Kudos: 131
Collections: The Legend of Korra: Korra x Asami





	1. Cold

It was a cold, arctic night at the front of what remained of the Southern Water Tribe; chilling air swept through the channels of ice as people began closing in for the evening. Tribesmen and their families gathered what was left outside for the day, toys, clothing, and the few otter penguin that were wandering around retreated to their caves. Children dressed in their warm robes and lined hoods stumbled back to their residence as the air continued to chap at their faces. 

Through the icy tundra was a trail that lead to the cliffs right at the edge of the mountainside. The view was incredible overlooking the small town of Harbor City, through the wooded area that surrounded it. The harbor with the deepest blue water was docked with the finest boats the tribe could offer, the great sails blowing in the very direction of the chilly wind. The frigid breeze roared through the trees and calmed at the open space that was situated at the very edge of the mountainside. 

The water tribe girl whose favorite place resided at the edge of this cliff was well known in this small community of people. Known as Korra, daughter of Senna and Tonraq who was able to master three of the four elements by age five. She traveled around with her Polar Bear Dog, Naga, who was her best friend ever since she could remember. 

Looking out onto the extravagant view that was Harbor City, Korra neared the end of her, rather therapeutic, meditation session on the cliffside. She broke her focus and allowed the swift breeze to caress her cheek, moving about her hair that was fastened in three different parts. She reminisced about her life in the South Pole, being all about training and discipline, her entire being longed for a place where she could find herself in the middle of something experimental. 

She stood up from her stance on the brisk edge, dusted some of the snow that began to fall on her lap back to where it originated, and arched her back at the pleasantries of viewing the sunset from this far out. 

"Alright girl, we're all done for today. Lets get back home for some rest." She began walking towards Naga almost dreadfully, not wanting to leave the scenic view behind. Naga lifted her head in curiosity, as if she knew Korra was beat for the day. She was always tapped into those kinds of things. 

Throughout elemental training, she was never able to pick up airbending and as the avatar who was supposed to master all four, there was an immense pressure for her to learn as soon as possible. She'd often come to that very spot on the mountainside to meditate and hopefully tap into whatever she could muster up of her spirituality. To no avail, the view was rather breathtaking anyways, enough to give her an excuse to take Naga up there a few times a week. Of course she was never going to learn airbending from someone in the south pole, the only airbenders left in the entire world were what remained of Avatar Aang's legacy. A son named Tenzin and his three children who were all presumably benders of their own. 

Thumping echoed through the ice channels as Korra rode back to the origins of the tribe, locating her house from a distance. She spotted what looked like her father waiting for her as the sunset from before faded away into dark. It was late and there were still things the Chief wanted to mention to her. Roaring like a stampede to a foot away from where her father was standing, the large dog halted and Korra jumped off in haste. 

"You're late." Tonraq had no warmth in his voice. His arms were crossed and he let out a great sigh. "You knew your mother and I had to speak with you about an Airbending teacher sooner or later. There is no way you're going to learn that here." 

While listening to her father lightly scold her, she lead Naga inside where, Senna, her mother guided her to Korra's room. Her mom lightly poked her head around the side to where the two were standing. "It's too cold to be talking out here, come inside I've prepared something to warm you up for supper!" She almost skipped away. 

They both headed for the door and closed it shut behind them, keeping out the harsh winter breeze that would prove to be fatal if you ever got lost in it. 

Inside their house was a large table where the family would often gather for meals and quick chats about Korra's training as the Avatar. Tonights topic of choice was rather different, knowing the obligation that their daughter needed to fulfill for her role in society as well as mastering airbending. Both her and her dad set themselves down at the table, already digging into the delicious meal Senna had prepared for them for most of the day. 

"So we think we've found someone perfect to teach you, who better than Aang's own son, a master to help you train." He lifted his face from his bowl to look at his daughter who was inhaling heaps of noodles. Senna nodded lightly in unanimity. 

"Sounds great. When do I start?" She talked with a full mouth. 

"Tomorrow." He stated bluntly. "A ship will be here tomorrow at noon to take you to Republic City where you will train with master Tenzin." There was no objection at all in his voice. Tonraq has always been one to support whatever his daughter needed to make her a better Avatar, along side him his wife who was just as loving and kind as he. 

"Thought this day would never come, just wish you'd given me more of a heads up." She had already finished her entire bowl of food. She was so eager to leave the South pole, there was never much to do there besides mediate and play with piles of snow. There weren't even people around Korra's age in the small tribe. 

"Well uhm-." Tonraq hesitated mid sentence. "There is one more thing we should talk about if you're going to be spending you're time in such a big city." Alluding to only one thing. The very thing that he didn't want to have to talk to his daughter about. 

Korra knew what was coming, dreading this topic of conversation. She knew that the burdens of her culture would reign true over her, but she didn't think her dad would have the guts to say it so boldly. 

She let out a sigh, "Are you talking about, my status as the Avatar?" The water tribe girl was visibly uncomfortable. 

"I'm talking about the fact that you're an Alpha, Korra. We know you're around the age that you want to start thinking about securing a mate." He cleared his throat to continue the most awkward of conversations. "I'm sure you're familiar with the process, but we expect that you continue our lineage with many fine litters." 

She was pulled back in her chair, shrinking at the fact that Tonraq was one hundred percent serious, his arms folded on top of the table now. 

"Okay alright, yes I know. I just wish you hadn't said that right in front of Mom." Her head shook from second hand embarrassment. "I should probably gather and prepare my things for tomorrow then." She glanced at her mother who exchanged a smile. 

Heading to her room, Naga was already asleep next to the pelted area of her bed, where she lay comfortably night after night. Trying to hide her excitement at the dinner table was unbearable as she was ecstatic to finally see some of the big city that everyone is always talking about around her. Smiling to herself she set out to get out of her clothes for the day and put on something more comfortable so that she could jump into bed. 

The dimly lit fire in her room proved to be a nice source of light that illuminated her chiseled torso as she undressed herself. Her father did have a point, about the mating that is. This idea was on her mind all the time given the animalistic nature of what she, herself, was. An Alpha, looked at as the most respected figure in a group, bound by their desires, tormented by their true nature. Korra didn't see this as torment though. Oh no- she saw this as the biggest of advantages. 

Thinking about her obligations to her culture only served to rile her up, waiting to give in to her most unkempt desires. Of course, she had been deprived all her life, not an Omega in sight in the totality of her whole village. She was often met with fixing herself up after thinking about the act in this way. 

As Korra continued to undress she began to let her mind wander at what her father was saying at the dinner table. Its been months since she was able to find relief with anything but her own hand. The thought of a mate was intriguing to her, no it was arousing to her. Her mind wandered into the notion that she might one day have a mate, to serve her and be of use to her. She wondered all the things they might do, how they might pleasure her in ways that were better than that of her own right hand. 

Korra felt a familiar tightening of her dark blue pants, that served to hide her well when she was not so obliviously thinking about mating. No she's never mated with anyone before and she was dying to know just how good it might feel to be pleasured by someone with a warm and inviting mouth. Or better yet, other things. 

Sitting at the foot of her bed, she debated just heading right to sleep instead of taking care of the bulge that was nagging at her from below. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, she pulled the pelt over herself and allowed it to drape over her midsection. Shuddering at the sudden weight of the pelt against the not so small swelling in her pants, she remembered just how heightened everything was when she was like this. 

"Maybe I should- take care of it." She thought to herself. After all it wouldn't go away and her mind was already racing with impure ideas. The heated sensation between her legs only burned hotter at her core and before long, she found herself breathing heavily trying to hold back from touching herself. 

"N-no if I- I won't be able to stop." Her mind was practically screaming at her for relief. She shifted her hips in discomfort and she was now practically bursting through her pants. 

With no warning, her door swung open and there standing was no other than Tonraq and he was quickly approaching. Fortunately she was covered with the thick skin pelt and was only a bit startled as her father had a bad habit of not knocking. 

"Spirits Dad! Could you knock next time?" She played it off like she was sleeping. Turning around in her bed so she wouldn't have to look him in the face. 

"Korra, I just want to make sure you know a few things, Alpha to Alpha, before you leave tomorrow." He stood at the foot of her bed.

She turned her shoulder at more of an angle opposing him, still uncomfortable feeling the throbbing sensation of her sex as her father was right beside her. 

"Yeah Dad, I'm listening." She answered hastily, trying to get him to go away faster than he came in. 

"Well Korra, you already know what is expected of you. You'll find an Omega to mate with, to love and be with for the rest of your life." He spoke to her lightly. 

Korra groaned that this conversation didn't seem to have an end with her father, but of course he was just trying to prepare her after all. 

"But you must know that mating with an Omega is a bond of trust. She will belong to you, and you will belong to her but you must keep a watchful eye. You must earn her obedience, you must show her why you are the Alpha she deserves." He cleared his throat truly trying to have a heart to heart with his daughter. 

Korra put her lips together, "Mhmm, I know dad, really, I know how mating works." She let out a sighed laugh. 

"And how would you know? It's not like there are any Omegas around here to experiment with. Im just worried that you'll get carried away in the big city. There's loads of them." Korra could almost imagine the concerned look on his face, as if he wasn't proud of her for envisioning scoring a very attractive Omega as soon as she hit the city. He would be proud of something like that. 

He began to speak again, "Just remember, with any Omega, she has to want to belong to you. You need to be worthy of what she desires just as well as what you do." 

She shifted around in her bed, pulling the pelt over her shoulder. "Got it Dad, trust me. Won't let you down." She said almost sarcastically. 

"Korra I mean it, please keep these things in mind. Your mother and I love you very much and we only want the best for you." His hands dropped to his sides at his daughters wit. 

"Alright, goodnight Dad, thanks." She pretended to prefer sleep over this conversation. Although her issue from a few moments before was still very much present. 

The tall man lightly touched her shoulder and walked slowly out of her room, closing the door shut tight behind him. Finally, she was alone. 

Once again, Korra sat there in her bed trying to get comfortable as there was still a huge tent coming from underneath her pelt. Each brush of the fibers that rubbed against her now sensitive skin made her crave comfort. How nice it would be to have a mate do this type of thing for her. To hold her within their hands and give the faintest brush of a finger beneath her belt. She could almost spend the night fantasizing about it, but it would surely call for some sleep deprivation, and Korra needed to be focused for the trip tomorrow. 

This whole dragged out talk about mating would surely have any Alpha under Korra's circumstances desperate for any kind of touch, even her own. Her mind was in a war in itself going back and fourth between forcing sleep and fantasizing about her future partner. 

"Would she have a pretty face? Or better yet, a pretty smile? Or-r-maybe big breasts." The avatar thought to herself. "Would she have dark or light hair... Would my name sound pretty rolling off her tongue...would she be just as ecstatic as me when im around her..." The validity of these questions didn't cease in her mind as she continued to let it wander. 

The avatar had her whole life ahead of her to find this person that her mind was now obsessing over, but for now she had one focus. Air Temple island and Master Tenzin, is where the most important of priorities lie. This is no easy task, even for the most skilled benders in the world, to learn an element that almost went completely extinct. 

The bittersweet feeling of excitement and tension would surely keep Korra on her toes.


	2. Free

Air temple island, it was something that people only read about in books and old bending scrolls. To actually be present, breathing the same air as the old monks once did was sufficient enough for any young bender to appreciate, nonetheless, the avatar. The fact that the air nation was now a thing of the past except for the small legacy that avatar Aang left behind, a son and his grandkids who were airbenders of a new generation. 

There was often talk about the old air nation, lessons taught to children in school about what they were like and how peaceful they were compared to the other nations. Being the element of freedom, air tended to the individual, making them surge at the idea of creativity; it coursed through their body to always take another path, letting the air flow them in directions not chosen by many. These were qualities that none of the people in the whole world seemed to posses. 

Korra often wondered if her personality was willing to accept this new change, and her body a new element. Being the emotionally driven, passionate Avatar she was, it was impossible for her to imagine herself as free spirited and creative. There was always a time for brute force and aggression, she couldn't help but be honest that she loved the way it felt. Starting at her core, radiating through her whole body in the forms of pure power: water, earth and fire. In times of desperation it'd be better to leave her be, as she would be extra irritable due to unfortunate circumstances. 

: : 

Peacefully sound asleep, Naga trudged across the room, which was now illuminated slightly from the sun rising. Giving a nice yellow tinted shine to the things in Korra's room, the sun often rose slowly in the brisk mornings, giving both of them time to plan for the day. 

After exhausting her psyche the previous night with all things concerning animalistic arousal, Korra was a bit groggy waking up this morning. Peering over to her window where the sunrise claimed the left side of her face, flooding yellow tinted light on her blue eyes, she shielded herself with her hand. She let out a bittersweet sigh, that she was excited to finally leave home and see things outside of her own tribe. There were no second thoughts about this, she needed to learn airbending for the sake of the world... except she had lived with her parents, sheltered, for her whole life. 

As she lay there in her bed looking forward to all the new things she would be learning in Republic City, she felt a routine twitch come from underneath her pelt. Being quick to check on things, Korra lifted her blankets and sheet to find that she was semi-rampant from the previous night. Laying heavy against her leg, she shifted around under her pelt as this was nothing unusual perhaps on any given day. In fact, she was always like this, in a constant state of stimulation. Sometimes, after long days of practicing her bending with the white lotus, she would be walking home and catch people staring at her just below her waist. 

The eye contact wouldn't really bother Korra, as everyone in the village knew she was the Alpha of the South. The occasional eye contact that would drop quickly to observe how big she was then to look quickly back up at her was quite comical. The blue pants she wore along with the constricting undergarments weren't even enough to hide the gap sometimes. It would protrude out, pushing against the seam of her pants almost 24/7, just enough to make both men and women drool at the immense swelling she carried around with her. Not to mention the pheromones that surrounded her when she was present with any one else. They engulfed the whole area for a least a few hundred feet, the smell stronger as you got closer. Korra was full of Alpha sexuality, and anyone around her knew that for a given fact. 

Now that the sun was completely up, Naga nudged the water tribe girl, who was nervous to travel to a foreign place. 

She swung her leg around to the floor, "Alright girl, lets get our things ready to leave." 

Her parents could be heard shuffling around in the living room, probably getting the rest of her things ready to help her board the ship that would take her to Republic City. Feint whispers could be heard through the thin walls of the tent, where her parents were surely discussing her trip. Korra had thought nothing of this, continuing to pack her things into her bags that would later lie on Naga's back. 

The sound of a creak travelled through the room to where Korra was met face to face with her father. He held something in his hand that made a rattling noise in his palm. 

"Here, you're going to need this." He handed her what looked like a small bottle that contained a bunch of smaller tablets that rattled around against the plastic. 

"What's this for?" She stopped what she was doing to turn to her father. 

"They're supressants, for-er- the smell." Tonraq almost couldn't get the words out. He remembered the ideals of Republic City, where benders and non benders could live in harmony and converge in life's greatest opportunities. With those opportunities came potential for danger, knowing the situation of the people there. The avatar would surely bring peace to most, but not all. 

"You must really not want me to get laid dad." He laughed out loud trying to make light of an uncomfortable situation. Korra knew that these tablets in his hand would prevent anyone from picking up on her scent, thus preventing future mates to be drawn to her. 

"Korra ugh- I'm doing this for your safety. There are people who might want to harm you... because they want to be you.. These will help you blend in to avoid trouble, plus you stink." Tonraq knew that the smell his daughter emitted could engulf a whole entire room and sweep anyone off their feet. These pills would surely help conceal most of the scent that was the most overwhelming. 

"So, this is just for the smell then? Nothing else?" She grabbed the bottle from his hand, giving it a light shake. 

"Just the smell, i promise it won't affect you anywhere else." Tonraq knew what she was hinting at. She was definitely afraid that she would lose her drive, lose the very thing that made her an Alpha. 

"hmmm okay, ill keep them with me." She put the bottle in her bag along with her clothing and a few tokens of the southern water tribe where she has spent her entire life training. The most important thing she decided to pack was a small water tribe pendant that was carved to fit nicely on a bracelet or cuff. It was a significant gift that was bestowed upon her by waterbending master Katara upon completing her training with the white lotus. 

The pendant was a light blue that was carved out inversely with the southern water tribe symbol being a dark indigo that reflected the light. It was made of a wood like material that sat flat in Korra's palm, that was now sitting at the top of her bag ready to travel alongside her. It was a token of her accomplishment, for everything that she trained for during her time with Master Katara. 

Tonraq watched as Korra finished up with packing all of her things, noticing that she looked eager to leave. Realizing this, a bittersweet feeling washed over him like a great tide. His daughter, the Avatar, was leaving him and Senna to bring balance to the world. He half smiled and slowly walked backwards towards the door, wanting to hold this moment the he knew everything would change from there on out. 

Picking up her heavy bag, Korra flung it over her shoulder and quickly adjusted the back tie of her hair. She pulled it tight to her head where the dark hair draped down to the small of her neck. 

With a smirk, she turned to look at Naga who was sitting behind her waiting for her to finish getting ready. Korra grabbed her boots and snuck her pants into them whilst walking into the living room where her parents were waiting. 

She peered out from behind the door letting Naga walk in front of her, where her parents escorted the large Polar Bear dog outside. They all met within the room near the door to exchange one final conversation before Korra was off to Air temple Island. 

"Oh honey we are so proud of you. We are going to miss you so much while you're gone, please come back for a visit when you have time." Senna looked visibly upset. 

Korra walked over to her mother with her bags still in hand, "I love you mom, don't think for a second that I would forget about my home here." 

The two women stepped towards each other into a rather long hug. It were one of those hugs that seemed to have indefinite meaning, yet they felt like they lasted a lifetime. Pulling away from their embrace, Korra turned to her father who had a raised look on his face. 

Tonraq pulled all of them in to a large hug all together, ample groans escaped from all of their lips as he was literally squeezing the air out of them. 

"Korra, please be safe. Have Master Tenzin phone us if you're in trouble." Her father spoke softly, almost as if he were saying goodbye permanently. 

"Agh, mom, dad. Relax. You act like I'm going to be gone forever!" She tried to sprawl out pushing distance between her and her parents. 

She just wanted to look at their faces for one more moment. The look of sadness and joy filled their expressions that made Korra feel a slight turn of guilt. After all, she has never even gone a few feet out of the Southern Water tribe, where she remained for her entire life. This interaction they had, felt painful. They say that there is a first time for everything, but they don't warn about how much it hurts to leave the ones you love behind to look for something greater. 

These were the people that raised her, that supported her through her intensive training and anguish. Teaching her values and morals that were passed down from cultures for hundreds of years. Perhaps the thing Korra would miss most of all was her mother's cooking, how she would make warm bowls of rice and noodles to calm her after being so intense all day. The close bond of their family would be torn now that she was leaving and she felt bad for making her parents go through something like that. 

Korra turned to face both of her parents and she noticed her mother starting to cry a bit. She took her left hand, and with her thumb, wiped the falling tear from her mother's face. They both exchanged soft smiles as Korra turned to approach the door, where Naga was waiting patiently outside. 

As the family began to walk out the door and through the town, eyes were glued to the Avatar leaving the tribe. The people of the tribe have felt a sense of safety ever since the rumors spread that the Avatar was born into the Southern area. The tightly knit community knew that they would no longer have her protection anymore, if anything were to happen to them. They might not have Korra to protect them anymore, but her dad was one hell of a chief, and if anyone was to command the tribesmen, it was Tonraq. 

Korra and her family walked through the bleak rows of housing, with Naga trailing behind them, carrying her bags. Their eyes were met with just about every tribesman who lived alongside them, watching them walk proudly to the encampment. 

The encampment where Korra had trained with the white lotus was their final stop before boarding the ship to leave for Republic City. There was something important that she needed to attend to before leaving. 

Upon turning the corner to stand at the very bottom of the staircase leading up to the training area, Korra was hesitant. Her parents still standing supportively behind her, watched as she just stared looking slightly upwards. 

Senna lent her hand to her daughters shoulder, "It's okay Korra, she knows already."

Breathing in, the Avatar went up the few number of stairs to find an older woman cleaning an area that looks like it were once full of recruits in need of healing. The woman pushed her broom back and fourth and wore a raggy apron, most likely to cover her tribe garments that gave away her status. The small room she was in, off to the side of the training area was one used for new members of the white lotus, as well as Korra when she had to train. 

Korra stood silent at the sight of the woman, pulling and pushing her broom across the floor that was dusty from all the training. 

Hearing the snow pack under Korra's boots as she walked was just enough for the older woman to stop and turn to her. They both stood in their places, exchanging half smiles until they finally decided to embrace in a hug. 

The older woman held her tightly, "I'm glad you didn't forget to say goodbye." She spoke softy. 

Korra pulled away to look at her, "I'll be back sooner than you know." 

She put her palm against Korra's face, "My son will teach you everything you need to know about airbending. You're in good hands there." 

She smiled back at her. 

Master Katara had been there for the Avatar through thick and thin, she had watched her grow up into this rugged bender right before her very eyes. The time had passed so quickly, Korra was already grown up, leaving to unlock a new part of herself. The skills that Katara had taught her would most definitely stick with her, the waterbending, the healing, all of it. Even getting to train with a Master as great as her was a privilege in itself. 

They exchanged one more kindly look, "Thank you, Katara." 

Korra pivoted her feet and walked against the packed snow, back to where her parents were waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. 

As she walk away, Katara watched as she was once reminded of her husband and how they both journeyed together to pursue new bending. She almost saw Aang in that very moment, walking away from her, leaving her. It was miserable feeling that type of hurt all over again, as he had died many years ago. The Avatar was the very reincarnation of him though, and in many ways, Katara had seen so much of her husband in Korra, she felt a strange attachment to her. She knew that her son would take her under his wing, after all, he was the only airbending master left in the entire world. Those sad memories slowly left her thoughts as she looked at Korra once more, with her family now, heading towards the great ships. 

The docks were a short walk from the training encampment, where Korra, Senna, Tonraq and Naga were all bound for. Soon the large ship could be seen in the distance. Its great sails danced with the wind and the blue water tribe logos stood out as a symbol of importance. These ships were more modern, being made out of metal to withstand the harsh seas that separated their lands. As they all approached, the sounds of the water could be heard hitting the sides of the ship as it rocked back and fourth with the current. 

They came up on a rather large wooden dock that was nicely crafted, boots meeting the planks of wood as they shifted their weight onto them. There were a few White Lotus members who were thought to be there to escort the young Alpha to Air Temple Island. 

Whilst guiding Naga into the depths of the ship, Korra turned once again to her parents. She wrapped both of her grateful arms around them and held them tightly. 

"Thank you both for everything, I'll see you soon. I love you both." She said, as the guilt of leaving her parents alone here was washing over her. 

"We love you honey, good luck. Remember what we talked about." Senna and Tonraq spoke to their daughter. 

She smiled, and looked at her parents one last time. The Lotus member motioned for her to come board the ship right behind Naga. Before she knew it she had one foot in front of the other chasing her beloved Polar Bear dog into the ship. 

The unknown was surely set out to be ahead of the young Alpha, who had hopes and dreams greater than anyone. Burdens greater than anyone, and there she was- doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! i hope you guys are excited for what Korra finds in the big city, the plot will follow most of season 1 but i am going to deviate something major. We are just getting started here :P


	3. Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update... i just finished my finals but i took the time to write a bit extra for this chapter! Things are just starting to get good so i hope you're still with me! Thank you again for being interested in my work!

Under the large deck of the ship lay the young Avatar and her beloved companion, Naga, who was snoring softly up against wooden crates that were heavy against the floorboards. 

The southern water tribe was known for its vast variety of fish, which would be traded with the Nations surrounding them. Republic city often imported shiploads full of fresh caught fish, which would then be sold to most of the high quality restaurants that resided in the city. The most popular catch, it would seem, was the penguin fish... they had a grey tint with lose pink fins that would account for a popular dish at one of Republic City's most respectable restaurants. 

Naga had decided to make herself comfortable next to a large shipment of these fish, that were damp, soaking the wood of the crates. On the other hand, it was surprising how the whole ship didn't have that ocean smell, it actually smelt quite nice. Among the crates of fresh import were other miscellaneous boxes and shipments with the southern water tribe logo engraved into them. The whole lower deck was like a maze of containers, accounting for the large amounts trade that the small tribe could offer the big city. 

Some time had passed and surely the Alpha's trip to the City was nearing the end. Awoken by the white lotus members stumbling around on the upper floor, Korra naturally propped herself up, pushing her back into Naga's stomach. The large animal let out what sounded like a groan and a sigh at the same time, clearly annoyed that the water tribe girl had nudged her too hard. Korra rolled her eyes and began to sprawl out next to the polar bear dog, who was half in a daze. She pulled her arms up, locking them together for them to point towards the ceiling of the lower deck... 

"mmmm- unghhh." She sighed in an intense relief. Sleeping on Naga was pretty comfortable to say the least, of course, Korra did this all the time after training with Master Katara. 

The muscles in her back pulled and flexed as she let out a deep breath with every stretch. 

Today was going to be good, she thought to herself. Her things would be situated at air temple island, where she would allow herself to unwind, unpack, and meditate on the future. 

Tonraq's words began to run through the young Alpha's mind, making her mind race at the simple thought of meeting someone great in the big city. It wasn't often that Korra would think about finding a mate, because she was so focused on her training, she often didn't have time to seek one out. But that didn't stop her biology from interfering with her avatar duties. Countless times she found herself wrapped up in her own pleasure, letting her mind take her to new heights, things she imagined were physically affecting her. Korra often started by imagining how she thought her partner would smell: sweet, earthy, lustful. This feeling alone would be enough to get her going, her mind on an endless loop of scents and desire... only to be fulfilled by the heaviness in her right hand. How sad it was, there was no one at the Southern tribe even around her age to toy with. Even if there was, training always came first. 

The boxes on the lower deck budged as the ship came to a halt, there was a sudden jerk of the floor sending Naga's head to look around for what could have caused it. 

Korra half smiled, "I guess we are finally here." She pushed herself onto her feet and stood up, motioning for Naga to follow. They both stumbled across the wooden planks of the lower deck, making their way towards the bulky staircase that lead to the open deck where most of the White Lotus members were already rushing around. Weaving in and out of the muti-sized crates of cargo, Korra lifted herself up each stair, throwing her bag on the back of Naga in the process. 

The two were both greeted by the Captain, a rather sheepish looking man who wore his hat crooked on his head. 

"Pleased to have accompanied you on this trip, Avatar Korra. You'll find the big city rather accommodating. Best of luck with your training." He said to her respectfully, almost as if he was trying to make one of the best last first impressions on her. 

Korra nodded, and continued to guide Naga towards the slip that connected the ship to the pier. The landscape of Air Temple Island was beautiful, like something out of a scroll that Korra once read while brushing up on her airbending studies. The island itself was isolated, in the middle of the large deep body of water that looked a few miles from the city. At the very top of the piece of land on the island was a temple that erected tall, piercing the sky. It seemed like there was a large piece of grounds used as a common area surrounded by thick trees and a long pathway that lead up to it. 

The Avatar's eyes widened, this is where she was going to be staying for the next few months. 

Her and Naga continued to walk down the nicely built pier to approach a man in traditional airbender acolyte robes, along with what Korra assumed to be his wife and three children. She had never met master Tenzin before, only heard about him from the likeness of Master Katara. After all , that was her son and grandchildren. The children waited patiently for her to be within a safe distance to speak. 

"Avatar Korra!" The eldest child shouted whilst trying to keep her composure. 

Master Tenzin gave her a look, then brought his head back to look at the water tribe girl. He immediately thought of her as someone who is laid back.. someone who would require a lot of focus to complete even basic training. After all, his intuition never failed him, maybe it was just the way she held herself... the way she walked. No, it was the way she smelled. 

The arrogant teenager attitude, in a scent that resembled firewood. The fumes filled his nose and stung at his expression. If he wasn't careful, he would have accidentally displayed that with a face of visible aversion. Instead, he took a deeper breath, allowing the air to draw in and expel from his nose. Trying to keep an open mind, he started to finally speak. 

"Welcome to Air Temple Island Korra, it is so nice to finally meet you. Master Katara has told me so much about you." His kindness in a situation of distaste was humbling. 

Korra shifted her weight to draw in towards the family of Airbenders, extending her hand to try and make a good impression. It was almost as if she could tell that Tenzin picked up her scent, and arguably so, if he was going to be her instructor for the next few months... she would need to try to get along with him. 

The whole aura that surrounded him was freeflowing, it matched up with the Airbender philosophy perfectly. As someone who liked to keep an open mind, and being particularly resilient, his scent reflected just that. Korra could have described it as a tangy lemon and lavender mix... she let it absorb into her nose to really hone in on his personality just from the aroma. 

Their hands met and shook firmly, "Master Tenzin, its so great to finally be here. I'm looking forward to starting my training... Oh- also this is Naga, my polar bear dog." She turned to pat Naga on the head, her white fur filled head leaned into Korra's touch. 

"She'll stay out of the way I promise! So-- Um.. when do we start?" The Avatar was eager to start fulfilling her airbending training. 

Tenzin raised an eyebrow, turned and looked at his wife and then back to the water tribe girl, "Well, lets start by getting settled, I'll show you to your room and we can make formal greetings when we are there."

They all gathered themselves and began walking up the steep path, surrounded by White Lotus members at their every angle... just incase. Korra took a moment to take in the striking view that was the shimmering water and the skyline of Republic City. 

Walking into the entrance of the temple was rather intriguing, many things ran through Korra's mind as she fixed her eyes on the architecture of the building. "What if I'm not good enough? What if I don't preform? What if I am too distracted by... errrr other things?" These were all reasonable things to dramatize as her Alpha desires could easily take hold of her life at any given moment. The building however, was nicely put together, the outside walls of the temple were a creamy white with green roofing and shutters. There were lanterns outside that would light up the common area when the sun went down, and kept under close watch by the Lotus members on the island. Of the many floors of the temple, Korra was directed to a room on the 3rd floor, down a long corridor.

She followed the pleasant scented Master with his children stumbling shortly behind him to the room that was simply arranged for her stay at the temple. The walls smelled of new tapestries and lightly burned firewood which must have been filling the temples winding hallways from down below on the dimly lit fireplace. The whole place had the delightful odor of new and unexpected things, if Korra were to put a name to this smell it would be a light scent of chiseled wood and green tea... enough to keep her grounded but comforting enough to let her guard down just a little. 

Tenzin held out his right hand to guide the young Alpha into her room where she would be spending the next few weeks completely focused on the culture of the airbenders. The architechture of the room was simply arranged with a full bed, wardrobe and a single nightstand that had an overlooking view of the Republic city skyline from the window. It was a simple, yet elegant room that probably resembled all the other rooms but the gesture was nice. The furniture that was sitting on the floors were all expert crafted, made of the finest wood the city had to import. 

Korra stepped into the room and took a quick look around. 

"Wow, this is...err..different than what im used to back in the Southern Tribe." She quickly realized that she could easily come off as ungrateful. 

"I mean, it's great. This will do just fine. Thank you Ten- ummm- Master Tenzin." She took a quick bow in his general direction. 

"We appreciate the gratitude Avatar Korra. I'd like to introduce you to some of the most important people in my life, who will also be a big part of your training." Tenzin continued to speak, watching the young Alpha set her things down on the bed from earlier. 

"This is Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, my children. And my wife Pema." He motioned in their direction to which they all returned heartwarming smiles to the Avatar. 

"Jinora is the oldest and she will be helping you when you become more advanced... As for Ikki and Meelo, they will introduce you to the swinging gate exercise." The Master spoke to her. 

"The swinging gate exercise?" Korra's voice almost sounded intrigued. 

Jinora stepped a bit further into the room to contribute to the conversation her father and the Alpha were having. "An exercise that will teach you the fundamental aspects of airbending, but we will focus on that a bit later. For now, make yourself at home Korra! We start bright and early tomorrow!" The excitement in her voice was almost humbling. 

"Please find us downstairs if you need anything, we will be setting up for the beginning of your lessons tomorrow. Try to get some rest if you can." Tenzin exchanged one last look with the water tribe girl and motioned for his family to follow him, leaving Korra to unpack her things. 

"Thank you again." She spoke to them as they left. The children waved goodbye to her, which she returned with a smirk. 

Grabbing the bags that Naga had so eagerly carried up to the temple for her before, she pulled out some of her water tribe style clothing and placed them into the drawers of the wardrobe. Unpacking her things didnt take long, as the entire wardrobe had room for the clothing and belongings of about three people to say the least. 

Korra drew back the strategically placed curtains to give herself a better view of the city, the sun was starting to go down now and the lights were coming onto all of the buildings that stood tall. It was almost as if her pupils dilated right then and there, like a child in a candy store. Her ambitions were to get out, to meet new people. Having been cooped up in the breaches of her mother and father and the traditions of the water tribe weren't bad in the least, but she was almost screaming for a change. She's never known anything or anyone outside of the small tribe, the City was sure to be filled with people of different cultures, non-benders, and the smells.

Korra had never scented anyone outside of the people that resided in her own tribe. Of course, she wasn't looking for a mate of Water Tribe Decent but her father surely wouldn't be opposed to it as long as the Avatars demands were satisfied. 

"The Avatar's demands huh." She scoffed at the idea. 

What did she even want in a mate? She had spent all that time, after training hard all day with Master Katara, fantasizing about the perfect person to drive her absolutely wild in all the right ways. But suddenly her mind was absent, drawing a blank. Perhaps the anonymity and unknown factor of the City was keeping her head from picturing something that comforted her. This factor of being in a place completely foreign to her was making her heart absolutely race. At one point she thought it would beat out of her chest. Slowly the blood that was unpredictably pumping and thumping into her heart would make its way lower. Way lower. Korra let herself feel it though, as she was finally in the room alone. She sat there, feeling her hands tingle with anticipation, waiting for the blood to run its way down to just below her tummy, where it gathered in a wave of warmth. 

This wave could quickly become dangerous though if she wasn't careful, containing her thoughts was something that the young Alpha seemed to lack in. Her senses were on fire, feeling every little dribble of pleasure bounce off her nerves onto one another, gathering neatly in that place that every alpha was dying to have touched. The Avatar's skin erupted in an earthquake of goosebumps that were followed by a a second wave of pleasure that made the pulse in her pants pound with vigor. This feeling, was pure ecstasy. The only thing to seemingly drive this feeling was the anticipation of lunging herself headfirst into the City. She had quickly become a whimpering mess, slave to her emotions, to her drive. 

"What if i- just... unghhhh. I need to get out." There was a slight interruption in her thinking. 

But wouldn't Master Tenzin see that she was punished for breaking the curfew? After all, she was supposed to be focused on one thing only.... Her Training. 

"I just need- gahhhhh- unghhhhhh..." Korra bit her lip trying desperately to hold in a moan that almost seeped from her mouth. 

Spirits Korra get a damn hold of yourself... it has never been this bad before. What if the kids were to hear? Or Tenzin? 

She made sure to keep quiet, keeping in mind that it was dangerous to let her mind wander off like that. She thought to herself many things after that, what if she could just sneak out? Get a look of the city before anyone even realizes that she's gone? The debate in her mind was relentless, tugging at her intuition to do the right thing. 

"No one will know, ill be there and back and no one will know." She had almost forgotten that she was acting upon complete Alpha impulse. 

With that being said, she found the sill of her window already cracked open... it was almost like her body was more willful and powerful than her mind. Her decision making skills definitely needed some work... but that's what she was there for right? To train and not make these bad decisions anymore. What no one had mentioned was how to keep these sexual impulses in check. Korra was going to need to learn a lot of restraint and self control, and she had absolutely no idea what would be waiting for her as soon as she stepped foot in the city grounds. 

And with her mind already compromised with doubt, her body seemed to ignore just about every red flag that sped across her mind. Her foot was already out the window to be precise and it was either all or nothing now. 

With that being said she pushed herself off of the metal windowsill, and softened her landing onto the neatly paved tarmac with a small burst of fire. There was definitely no going back now, as for getting to the city that was a whole load of problems... but thankfully she was a waterbender before she was anything else. 

She found herself on the shore of the city in no time, whirring a small funnel shaped water tornado onto the sandy beach of the city. She had been a strong waterbender at heart since she was a small child, and even before presenting as an Alpha. Her skills were definitely top notch, and wouldn't be matched by anyone who would dare try her. 

Her boots were a bit wet from bending the water around them but that was surely no problem as they would dry walking through the dry grass. If only she had known some airbending now, how convenient that would be to just dry her boots right on the spot. 

She turned to look at Air temple island, it surely was a magnificent structure. She knew that Naga was being kept in a special room on the ground floor that was somewhat visible from where she was standing at the edge of the beach. She would probably be fast asleep by now, having engorged herself in all the fresh fish that the White Lotus had to offer her. Korra wasn't worried about her and she frequently needed her alone time during certain points of her life. This surely was one of them where her unique animal guide wouldn't be needed, but she could be quite the cache when attempting to impress someone. Anyways, Naga had always listened to Korra's intuition, zoning in on the spiritual connection that they already had. She trusted the Avatar to let her take this one alone and that was perfectly fine with her, even though she was quite protective at times. 

The great change of the city was surely about to hit her now as she made her way to a nearby street that was filled with automobiles. She was quite distracted by all the noise and rhetoric of the City life, but surely that wouldn't be the only thing distracting her tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters i am writing, i am currently writing extremely slow due to school n stuff.. pls stay with me!


End file.
